


Famous Last Words

by RoboFoxtrot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Oliver Queen, Possessive Behavior, Sladiver week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboFoxtrot/pseuds/RoboFoxtrot
Summary: When Oliver asked himself, "How bad could it go?"  He never expected this could happen.OrSlade meets Oliver's family for the first time and it doesn't go well.





	Famous Last Words

The silence was palpable in the limo as Oliver fidgeted in his seat under the irritated glare Slade seemed determined to keep fixed on him. Stretching his leg out to lightly nudge Slade's foot, Oliver sent a pleading look for his alpha to relax. The last thing Oliver wanted was for Slade to come off as controlling and dangerous the first time meeting his family. Sighing dramatically, Slade leaned back in his seat slightly, relaxing his face into a neutral stare.

Oliver couldn't really find fault in the way his alpha was acting, walking into unknown territory where everyone's emotions are on high, was guaranteed to have set Slade on edge. Sitting next to his mother instead of trying to keep Slade grounded probably wasn't his best idea. Ever since the mirakuru, Slade had difficulties keeping his natural instincts at bay. He tended to get overprotective in any new situation, wanting to keep himself between any unknown dangers and his omega.

"We're almost home Oliver," Moira said quietly, dragging Oliver out of his thoughts, her hand clutching her pup’s tightly, "We left everything exactly as it was when you left." Smiling softly, Oliver squeezed his mother's hand back, hoping to comfort her. Glancing out the window at the rapidly approaching mansion, the sight of which unnerved him, making Oliver wish he'd sat next to his alpha even more. 

Slade didn't hesitate to immediately climb out when the limo came to a stop, scanning the surrounding area before deeming it safe and allowing Oliver to exit the vehicle behind him. His hand tightly clasped Oliver's, tugging him flush to the alpha’s side and out of his mother's way.

"Everyone should be waiting for us when we get inside," Moira informed them, pursing her lips at the alpha's territorial display, before striding towards the house with a level of grace that makes Oliver ache with memories of his old life. He snapped out of his thoughts when the alpha next to him let out a low growl.

"Calm down," Oliver whispered quietly, tugging the other male along after Moira at a much slower pace. "No one is going to attack us here much less my mother. She's just in shock probably."

Snorting, Slade placed his hand on his mate’s neck, squeezing tightly, "You wouldn't be saying that if you'd paid attention to the looks she's been giving me this entire time. Pretty sure she wanted to push me out of the car and speed off with you at the hospital."

"You’re being dramatic, she's just nervous, you do tend to look pretty menacing to most people. Besides, no one can separate us, you wouldn't let them and neither would I. The ARGUS situation proved that," Oliver said, bumping shoulders with his alpha.

"I'm not against proving it again if need be either."

\----------

The first thing Slade noticed upon stepping through the threshold of the house was the overwhelming scent of alpha. His eyes flickered around the room in search of the offending subject. Spotting two men waiting at the base of the grand staircase, Slade appraised them carefully. The older dark skinned man smiled gently at Oliver's mother as she approached, carefully placing himself at her side. Despite how you immediately noticed the man when entering a room, his presence wasn't all that intimidating, sort of calming in a way. Slade could work with that. The other man standing slightly to the side though seemed to be teeming with nervous and excited energy, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Sniffing disdainfully Slade noticed, he too was an alpha.

They were both wearing expensive looking clothes, the older alpha in a nicely tailored suit and the other in casual clothes that still seemed to exude opulence, way nicer than anything Slade had been able to afford in his life. ASIS agents didn't get paid ridiculous amounts, barely enough to cover the basics, if he was being honest. It made him wonder if he would be able to keep Oliver happy when they clearly had lived different lives prior to the island. Everything around him oozed wealth and formality, something Slade had never had. It made him ache with the desire to bare his teeth and escape this uncomfortable situation.

"It's great to have you back Oliver," the older alpha said earnestly offering his hand out to shake. Slade watch his omega stare at it.

"Oliver, you remember Walter? He worked with your father," Moira said gently reaching out to rub Oliver's shoulder.

Before Oliver could reply the younger alpha in the back couldn't control himself any longer, making a bee-line straight for his omega. "This little fucker better not try anything," Slade thought harshly watching as the other alpha hesitated for a second, eyeing Slade suspiciously, almost sneering, before reaching out and quickly tugging Oliver from his side and into a crushing hug. Oh, hell no! Who the fuck does this asshole think he is? 

He watched in horror as the other alpha kissed his omega on the cheek, rubbing his scent all over him. Slade was pretty sure he'd never been so disrespected in his life. This punk had the balls to scent his omega in front of him, like Slade wasn't even there, like his opinion didn't even count, like he was too far beneath the other alpha to even matter. Nothing pissed Slade off more than some little rich asshole act like Slade was nothing more than a piece of trash beneath his shoe. 

Slade's palm struck the other alpha on the shoulder, causing him to almost trip over his feet as he fell back. "Back the fuck off," Slade snarled, shoving Oliver behind him.

Ignoring Oliver and his mother’s cry of alarm, Slade got in the rival alpha's face, baring his teeth. Daring him to try something again.

Blinking in alarm, the other alpha quickly recovered from the shock, snarling back in return. "Who the fuck are you!"

"Slade stop!," Oliver yelled trying to shove himself between the two fighting alphas. "Tommy back up!"

So that was his name, Tommy, Slade remembered Oliver telling him stories of the trouble they used to get into. It was nice to be able to finally have a face to put to the name, too bad Slade was going to have to rearrange said face. 

Slade shoved Oliver back behind him when Tommy went to place his hand on Oliver again. Free hand forming into a fist, Slade quickly slammed it into Tommy's stomach as hard he could, grabbing the back of Tommy's head when he doubled over and slamming his face down onto Slade's knee. "I told you to back the fuck off!"

The entire group that had gathered in the foyer erupted into chaos, everyone started shouting in horror as Tommy fell to the ground, blood rushing from his, almost assuredly, broken nose. Smirking in satisfaction, Slade grabbed his omega by the back of the neck, quickly dragging him from the house before anyone could protest too much. Slade wasn't going to spend another second in this house, he'd rent a hotel room for the night until something else could be figured out. Yeah, that sounded perfect, a hotel room far from any prying eyes and self entitled alphas trying to make a move on his mate.

\------------

Honestly this was getting kind of ridiculous. No, this got ridiculous 30 minutes ago, now it was grating on Oliver's last nerve. He felt like he'd just dunked the side of his face and neck in water, it was hard to breathe under Slade's crushing weight, and his phone had been ringing for the last 20 minutes. Likely his mother calling to make sure the big bad alpha wasn't abusing him, thank God she felt the need to give him a phone almost immediately, it already had everyone's contact info in it too. Needless to say, Oliver had reached his tipping point.

"Slade I swear to god if you don't stop licking me in the next 5 seconds I’m going to bite your face off," Oliver huffed, straining to shove the larger male off.

"Mmm no, I don't think so," Slade growled into Oliver's neck, teeth biting down on his collarbone. "You’re not leaving this room until I'm convinced your "friend" will think twice before trying to make a pass at you. You’re mine and everyone better damn well know it."

Groaning loudly, Oliver tossed his head back into the pillow, "Jesus, Slade. He wasn't hitting on me. Tommy has always been like that and reacting the way you did was ridiculous. Attacking my best friend for giving me a kiss on the cheek, after not seeing each other for 5 years, and then dragging me out of the house by my neck, not the best first impression. Not to mention my mother probably thinks you forced me into bonding and is thinking of all sorts of ways to "save" me from you. This is like, her worst nightmare."

"Don't care. I don't share and he should have known better than to touch what wasn't his. Your mom will have to learn her place too." Slade covered Oliver's mouth with his, stopping him from interrupting, "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks or wants, you’re mine and I'm yours." 

Oliver swiped his tongue across Slade's lips, whimpering slightly when he felt Slade grind down on him. "I can guarantee that after your territorial display earlier and the amount of time you've spent covering me in your scent, no one will want to touch me." Slade purred in pleasure at the words. "Can I answer my phone now?"

Flopping over dramatically, Slade finally allowed the omega to go fetch his phone from the floor. He eyed his omega as Oliver wandered into the bathroom for a glass of water, scrolling through his missed calls and texts along the way. Feelings of adoration and love threatened to overwhelm Slade for a second as he stared at his mate. He would do anything for that kid, even if he was a snarky little shit half the time.

Leaning against the bathroom counter with a shit eating grin, Oliver chirped teasingly "Plus, what happened between me and Tommy was years before I even got stranded on the island, I doubt he still has feelings for me." His foot kicked the door closed as he answered his phone with a, "Hey Tommy!"

"...what do you mean what happened between you two. Hey! HEY!! What feelings!! OLIVER!!!!"


End file.
